Spilanthol (N-isobutyl-2,6,8-decatrienamide) is known to cause a smarting or numbing stimulus and/or a piercing stimulative feeling, and used as spices and/or herb spices in foods and beverages. Particularly, a (2E,6Z,8E) isomer is known to be a main component of Spilanthes oleracea, and as an effective component having strong numbing and astringent actions. The (2E,6Z,8E) isomer is useful as a sense stimulus component in a wide range of products such as foods, beverages, fragrances and cosmetic. Meanwhile, as a method of obtaining spilanthol there is known a method, for example, in which spilanthol is derived from naturally-occurring products such as by extraction from Spilanthes oleracea. In addition, Non Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3, and so forth disclose methods of synthesizing spilanthol. However, such methods are not considered as industrially-applicable production methods. Incidentally, Patent Literature 1 discloses several industrially-applicable production methods.